


Opal and the Green-Eyed Monster

by tophbaefong



Series: Sweet as Syrup [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Cohabitation, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Opal's a jealous best friend, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tophbaefong/pseuds/tophbaefong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Asami and Korra had started dating, Opal's been getting the short end of the stick. Well, no more!</p><p>~ Where Opal decides to confront Asami about neglecting their friendship, and hilarity ensues.</p><p>*I know it sounds angsty, but I promise it's just some nice fluffy (and pouty) Opal, with some Korrasami action behind the scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opal and the Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 4 of the Sweet as Syrup series. Check out the first three before this one to truly understand what's going on and to maximize enjoyment. Hope you guys like it. 
> 
> This time, our favorite idiot couple takes a backseat, and the story revolves around introducing another character into our fluffy little universe: Opal Beifong! She had a slight mention in "It's Super Effective" (which is referenced heavily in this chapter, so please check it out so that things make sense), but now she's properly inducted into the story. I have plans for more Opal in these stories and in this Korrasami universe, as well as other future characters, so please look forward to it.
> 
> I don't own Legend of Korra or its characters, but it'd be cool if I did.
> 
> my tumblr: @tophsyrup

“Hi, you’ve reached the voicemail of Asami Sato. Please leave your name, number, and message after the beep.”

“Grrr!” Opal had heard that message at least 10 times now. She had been trying to get a hold of Asami for the past 20 minutes, but her efforts were futile.

“Call me anytime you’re feeling lonely, Opal! Even if I have some ‘AMAZING’ girlfriend now that you’ve only met like once for whatever BS reason, I’ll still make time for you Opal! It’s a promise, since we’re best friends after all! YEAH RIGHT!” Opal murmured frustratedly under her breath, as she crashed into her bed.

Well, what did she really expect. This was Asami after all. Throw-herself-into-whatever-she’s-currently-obssessed-with Asami. This wasn’t the first time Opal’s friend had disappeared on her. Asami tended to get tunnel vision when she got really into something, whether it be work, school, or that whole Pokemon GO fiasco.

Which, speaking of Pokemon GO, Opal now had a burning hatred for that game, since it’s what caused the 'stealing' of her best friend. 

At first it was fun, and hearing about how Asami had gotten so into it was admittedly VERY amusing. It was even pretty interesting when Asami had told her that the game helped her meet this ‘Korra’ person, that Asami had since been raving about.

And Opal had been very supportive of her friend, well at least at first. Asami had never seemed so interested in anyone before, in all their years of companionship, so Opal figured the experience would be good for her. When she finally met Korra (the one time!!), Opal was impressed. She was just as attractive as Asami had gushed about, and she seemed like a genuinely good person all around. Opal gave her sign of approval for the happy couple, wishing them well and only threatening Korra with death ONCE if she ever hurt her best friend. Things were good.

And then….SILENCE.

Asami and Korra had been inseparable the second they became ‘official’ (which wasn’t very long after they had met, Opal dryly noted), and Opal was forced to take a back seat for the time being. Now this wouldn’t have been so bad if Asami would just ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE EVERY NOW AND THEN UGHHH

Maybe she was just a bit jealous, and a tiny bit bitter, Opal thought. She understood where Asami was coming from of course, as the young Beifong knew just how much work her friend was piled with every day, and how she was only left with a little free time every day, if that.

But would it kill Asami to hang out with her every so often?? Maybe a hello?? I’m still alive here ‘Sami! You’ve got other people to hang out with besides your new ROOMMATE APPARENTLY (Opal still wasn’t over that), specifically ME!!! It feels like I haven’t seen you in forever!

Opal sighed as she hung her head. Thing had been tough on her lately, specifically with her pediatrician studies. Her professor, this bald guy named Tenzin, was really strict about making sure his students knew just how important their job was. I mean, sure, Opal understood that looking after the next generation was a huge responsibility, but this guy made it sound like they were rebuilding some ancient nation or something!

And so, Opal was stressed and just wanted to hang out with her best friend to relax. But Asami was too busy canoodling with someone else!

“Hmph, well if she won’t come to me, then I’ll just go to her!” Opal huffed, quickly deciding to head over to Asami’s (now new and shared) apartment and give her a piece of her mind. So what if she seemed needy? Opal deserved this much at least, after all Asami’s put her through recently.

The drive over was surprisingly quick. She had entered in Asami’s new address (Asami had texted it to her in case of emergency, but also partially to rub her new relationship in Opal’s face, the bitter girl thought) into her phone’s GPS, and found that the place was pretty close to her own. She walked up the stairs of the complex and found the room. As she prepared to knock however, she heard something from the inside.

“Ughh, come on Korra, you gotta put it in deeper!”

…what.

That was definitely Asami’s voice she just heard.. MOANING…

WHAT.

“I’m trying Asami! But it’s just such a tight fit!”

WHAT.

THE.

FUCK.

Opal’s face quickly heated up, at the very, ehem, PASSIONATE, sounds emitting from insider her best friend’s apartment.

“They’re not, no. They can’t be. What the fuck?! Are they FUCKING right now!? At fucking,” Opal quickly looked at her watch, “2PM on a Thursday!? What the fu—“

Opal’s inner monologue was cut off by another loud moan:

“Korra, not so rough! You’re gonna break it! Stop! It’s gonna leak!”

HOLY SHITTT WHAT THE FUCKKKK

Opal’s legs quickly turned into jelly, as she fell on the floor towards the door, unintentionally causing it to knock.

“Hey, did you hear that ‘Sami? I think someone’s outside.”

“Hmm? Alright just wait there then. I’ll check real quick, and then we can get back to it.”

NO NO NO DON’T CHECK DON’T COME OVER HERE MY HEART ISN’T READY YET ALSO DON’T JUST GET BACK TO IT WHAT THE FUCK SAMI YOU WERE LITERALLY QUEEN VIRGIN A YEAR AGO AND NOW YOU’RE BANGING DURING THE MIDDLE OF THE WEEK LIKE ITS NOTHING IM BOTH PROUD AND MORTIFIED WAIT NO STOP DON’T OPEN THE DOOR

“Opal?!” Asami opened the door to find her best friend, red-faced and covering her eyes, on the floor outside her apartment. “What are you doing here?”

“Uh, uhm. Uhhh” Opal eloquently replied, as she tried to process her thoughts. She peeked through her make-shift blindfold, fully expecting to see a naked Asami, but was instead met with a fully dressed version instead.

“Wh- what’s going on? Weren’t you, weren’t you just FUCKING?!” Opal whispered the last part to Asami conspiratorially, maybe emphasizing the 'fucking' part a bit too much.

“Wh- wha!?” Asami shrieked in surprise. Just then, Korra proceeded to walk out too, also fully clothed.

“Who is it babe? Oh, it’s uh, Opal right?” Korra said, remembering Asami’s friend from their initial encounter a while ago.

Seeing that she may have misunderstood, Opal collected herself and then took the time to explain her current position, as well as ask 'what the hell was going on' exactly inside her friend’s apartment.

“Ohh,” Korra said calmly, not at all embarrassed by the situation, unlike Asami who now wore a blush to match her best friend’s. “We were just fixing the plumbing! 'Sami decided she didn’t want to waste money on a professional, so she’s been ordering me around while I did the dirty work.” Korra said lightly, with no bite to her teasing.

That day, Opal proceeded to have a very long talk with her best friend as planned, about how it wasn’t cool to ignore your buddies, and also the surprise darkhorse topic of NEVER MAKING THOSE NOISES EVER AGAIN WHEN SHES IN THE VICINITY GEEZ

They got through it though, as all best friends do. Opal just needed to realize that she wasn’t losing a friend because of this new relationship, but that she was gaining one instead.

And honestly, that worked out to be a pretty good deal in her eyes.

 

 

BONUS:

Asami and Opal had been spending more time together because of the incident. Presently, Opal was to meet at Asami’s place at 3pm to go hang out today, but at around 12pm Opal was free and decided to surprise her friend by getting there early.

When she arrived, Opal once again heard some strange sounds coming from her friend’s apartment.

“Don’t stop, Korra! You’re almost there!”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it.”

Opal blushed a bit, but shook her assumptions away. “They’re probably just doing something misleading again.”, she reassured herself.

As she prepared to knock, Opal noticed that the door was slightly open, so she decided to just walk in.

“Hey ‘Sami I’m he- -“

“WHAT THE FUCK OPAL WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE GET OUT”

Opal’s blush returned tenfold as she drunk in the scene before her. She listened to Asami and promptly exited the apartment as quick as she entered.

……

Yup, Korra and Asami were definitely fucking that time.

Dammit.


End file.
